superación Hormonal(?)
by SunnyNara
Summary: Temari Nara se enteró que estaba embarazada... ella no lo creia posible pero lo estaba. Un miedo muy grande comenzó a nacer en su interior, ¿sera una buena madre siendo como es ella?. En este fanfic veremos como Temari poco a poco supera su miedo, aunque todo lo que siente se debe a sus cambios hormonales :'3


**Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la Shonen Jump.**

**ya quisiera yo que fueran míos, equis de... bueno da igual...somos cannon xD**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Felicidades Temari-san, estas embarazada!<p>

Algunas veces la vida te da sorpresas, por que vamos... ¿quien iba a pensar que ella se embarazaría? dirás, era obvio, se ha casado, convive diariamente con su esposo, algunas veces ella ocupa su cepillo de dientes; pero para ella no lo era. ¿una ninja se puede embarazar? ella no era tonta, claro que sabia como se hacia un bebé y que ser ninja no la hacia inmune, pero, ella había recibido tantos golpes ahí en su vientre, había entrenado tanto, que pensaba que se había vuelto estéril, hasta el cambio de temperatura pudo haberle afectado ya que ella vivía en Suna y cuando aceptó a Shikamaru se mudo con él a Konoha.

¿Será acaso que no aceptaba que ahora había un ser viviente en su vientre que dependía de ella?

-no...no es posible, tiene que haber un error

-claro que no, yo misma hice la prueba Temari-san, es correcto, lo estas

- ¿puedes tomar otra prueba Sakura?

- no es necesario- la pelirosa sonrió- mira, yo estoy embarazada tambien, entonces sé como mujer y como doctora que lo estas...tienes todos los síntomas y ademas tenias todas las condiciones para ser madre, así que ¡felicidades!

-gra...gracias

Temari se despidió y salió a la calle perdida y desorientada. Ella había sentido mareos y nauseas pero nunca quiso decirle a su esposo que los tenia, supuso que no era para tanto y no quería verse débil frente a él. Sintió mas nauseas al imaginar lo que ahora se venia por delante, no es que no quisiera al bebé, ni siquiera ella sabia por que se sentía mal. Tendría que acostumbrarse a que ya no serian dos, serian tres ahora...ella seria madre y tendría que cuidar de un pequeño ser indefenso que confiaría su vida en ella. Esta vez sintió un fuerte mareo que la hizo sudar frió, notó como todo comenzó a dar vuelta y su cara se dormía, era como si le dieran leves pinchazos en su rostro mientras se llevaba su color para dejarla como un papel, levantó un poco la vista para notar como pequeños puntos de colores nublaban su vista y ¡hasta un rato Temari!, todo se volvió oscuro.

-¿temari? ¡temari! ¡despierta! vamos, despierta...despierta

Poco a poco sintió una voz lejana, ademas de mas voces que no lograba reconocer; ¡denle algo dulce!, ¡se le bajo el azúcar!, ¿tendrá diabetes?, ¡ya aléjense, no dejan respirar a temari!, la ultima voz era la que podía reconocer. La cabeza le pesaba, por un segundo pensó que estaba en su casa y que estaba recién despertando de una relajante siesta, pero no era así, abrió los ojos con dificultad e intento incorporarse, la persona que alejaba a los demás tambien movía un pequeño abanico en su rostro.

-¡Espera Temari! no te levantes enseguida, te acabas de desmayar

-¿hace cuanto?

- solo unos segundos, te diste un buen golpe

-no...

Casi sintió que se mareaba de nuevo, ¿cómo había sido tan irresponsable? ¡ese golpe pudo haber dañado al bebé! a este paso seria un pésima madre, ya lo veía venir.

Se quedo unos segundos mas en el suelo mientras regulaba su respiración, Tenten la miraba con un aire comprensivo, la gente se había dispersado dejándola respirar, aunque de vez en cuanto la miraban para cerciorarse de que estuviese bien.

-le diré a Shikamaru que venga por ti

-¡no!

-¿que...?

-no le digas nada, estoy bien, es normal

Tenten la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la acompaño a un asiento cercano, ella seguía observándola con preocupación, la castaña era una buena chica y hasta podría ser una buena amiga, Temari no se había percatado cuando fue que sucedió o que surgió esa amistad.

-¿que te sucedió? venias caminando y de pronto te detuviste, te pusiste de todos colores y luego tan pálida, corrí pero caíste como saco de patatas antes de que yo llegara, ¿te sientes bien? ¿como es eso de que es normal?

-yo...venia pensando, vengo de ver a Sakura

-¿quieres que vallamos por algo dulce? conozco una tienda de helados, una señora dijo que te haría bien, vamos haya y me cuentas que sucedió

Las nauseas volvieron al tener de frente a esos grandes ojos color chocolate que la observaban, por primera vez se sintió intimidada por Tenten, no era fácil contar algo que la tenia tan...¿asustada? ¿estaba asustada enserio?

-¡confía en mi! te veo pálida otra vez, ni pienses en desmayarte aquí

-estoy embarazada

-¿¡Que!? valla que directa eres siempre ¡felicidades, que buena noticia!- la castaña dejo su euforia y sonrisa al notar que temari miraba su helado sin ánimos- ¿no estas feliz?

-no lo sé, no sé que pensar, estoy...confundida

-¿tienes miedo verdad?

- no se si sea miedo...yo...no se si seré una buena madre

-¡chicas!

Una chica rubia se acercaba sonriendo, era Ino, la chica venia luciendo una barriga pequeña, la seguía Sakura con una sonrisa y Hinata iba un poco mas atrás tambien luciendo una abultada barriga. ¿se habían puesto de acuerdo ahora?. La chica rubia abrazo fuertemente a Temari felicitando a la futura madre, Temari fulmino con la mirada a Sakura, al parecer la pelirosa no le había guardado el secreto.

Al poco tiempo cada una tenia un helado sobre la mesa.

-¡es maravilloso que estés embarazada! ¡voy a chillar de la emoción! ahora que tu estas embarazada ya podremos hacer la nueva generación del Ino-Shika-Cho... solo faltabas tu por que Karui esta mas embarazada que tu y yo juntas...

-¡guarda silencio Ino! Temari no se siente bien...tiene miedo

-¡Tenten!- Temari suspiro para calmarse y comenzó a jugar con su helado

-Temari-san...es normal sentir miedo, al dolor del parto o a lo que sea, asusta- dijo Sakura comiendo un poco de helado

-yo no había pensado en eso del dolor al parto, debe haber peores dolores, no le temo a eso

-creo...creo que temari-san se refiere al miedo de tener un bebé en tu vientre, ese miedo que te hace preguntarte a ti misma ¿sere buena madre? ¿lo cuidare bien? -Hinata había dado en el centro del clavo

-eso es...yo, ustedes me conocen, saben como soy...yo no voy a ser capaz, sé que Shikamaru será un buen padre, pero yo soy otra historia, no soy delicada y cuidadosa, puedo hacerle daño

-Sai pensaba lo mismo, estaba asustado cuando se lo dije ¡hasta comenzó a leer manuales!- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa de orgullo- pero yo le dije que para ser padres no se necesitaba un manual, se aprende con cada vivencia, cada día aprenderás algo nuevo... nadie nace sabiendo cosas, debes estar tranquila

-ademas...- continuo Tenten-... te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, de hecho eso va para todas, si necesitan alguna ayuda, la que sea, pueden contar conmigo

Temari no supo como, tal vez fueron las hormonas pero ahí mismo se puso a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, el miedo la estaba venciendo, aun no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, el apoyo que sintió la hizo entender que todo era real, que estaba embarazada y que no estaría sola. A pesar de todo el apoyo aun sentía que no podría, no podría cuidarlo con delicadeza, no podría ser buena madre, no podría decirle a Shikamaru que serian padres, el miedo la estaba haciendo hiperventilar y sus amigas no podían hacer mas que darle golpecitos en la espalda y decirle que todo estaría bien. ¡malditas hormonas!

Caminar por la calle hasta su casa la hizo poner mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, era como un retorcijon de tripas, no quería llegar a casa tan pronto así que decidió ir a una plaza en donde podía observar las plantas y relajarse un poco.

Faltaban unas pocas horas para el atardecer pero la plaza estaba llena de personas, jóvenes enamorados paseando, ninjas conversando de misiones, familias jugando juntas. Se detuvo mirando a una familia de tres personas, los padres veían a su pequeña correr a un resfalin una y otra vez para lanzarse, los tres se veían muy felices, la niña cayo de bruces al suelo y se puso a llorar, a Temari se le apretó el corazón, casi corrió ella misma a socorrerla pero la madre ya había llegado allí, se inclino para ayudar a la pequeña a ponerse de pie, le seco las lagrimas y la animo a que siguiera corriendo.

Recordó a su propia madre viendo esa escena, ella solía ser así con ella cuando era pequeña, su madre fue la mejor, ¿que diría ella en este momento? recordó que cuando su madre estaba esperando a gaara le escucho decir que el miedo podía trasmitirse al bebé, así que siempre estaba sonriendo, a pesar de que le informaron que era un embarazo de alto riesgo, aunque ella tenia tres años esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente.

Se llevo una mano al vientre mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas, ella no podía trasmitir su miedo al bebé, o sufriría con ella, eso no era bueno.

-lo siento...te prometo que no volveré a temer, mamá estará aquí para cuidar de ti siempre... tal vez no sepa como hacerlo ahora, pero te aseguro que aprenderé, me esforzaré...te amo y te esperare con ansias

Sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima, pudo relajarse y hasta sonreír de vuelta a su casa, aun sentía miedo pero lo superaría con el tiempo, ya había avanzado mucho en el camino de la maternidad aunque aun le quedaba mucho por recorrer, solo estaba comenzando.

Shikamaru ya había llegado a casa y al parecer hace un buen tiempo ya que dormía en el sofá, la estaba esperando o era muy flojo como para no hacerse algo de comer. Corrió a la cocina y tomó dos tapas de las ollas mas grandes que encontró, se acerco a la oreja del Nara con una sonrisa divertida e hizo chocar los dos objetos provocando que Saltara en shock, Temari no pudo evitar reír al ver su expresión, eso no se veía todos los días, kami-sama la castigaría por ser tan cruel.

-¡mendokusei mujer, casi me matas!

-eso te pasa por ser tan vago de esperarme para comer, ¿es que no puedes hacerte algo tu solo?

- no se hacerlo, ademas tu cocinas delicioso, me acostumbre a tu comida mujer

-esas son excusas

-y... ¿por qué vienes tan tarde? ¿mucho trabajo en la embajada?

-no, hoy salí temprano por que me sentí mal

-¿te sientes mal? ¿por que no me lo dijiste? ¿que tienes? ¿fuiste al medico?

-cállate, me mareas mas de lo que estoy...iré a hacer la cena, ya vuelvo

La rubia de cuatro coletas se dirigió rauda y veloz a la cocina nuevamente, ahora estaba ansiosa por ver la cara de Shikamaru cuando reciba la noticia, las hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada, primero miedo, llanto, felicidad y ahora ansiedad ¿qué seguía? ¿furia? eso seria divertido. Se percato luego de un tiempo que Shikamaru la veía desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared, su mirada la hizo poner nerviosa y nuevamente comenzó a sentirse mareada, el plato que llevaba se resbalo de su mano y quien sabe donde cayo por que ni siquiera pudo escuchar el sonido antes de recomponerse en los brazos de shikamaru.

-¡mujer! ¡no me hagas esto! ¿qué te sucede?

- otra vez... no creo poder cocinar hoy Nara

-tranquila, no importa, solo quiero saber que te sucede, dime que te sucede

-nada malo, ¿te parece si comemos fuera? se me antoja...algo rico

-¿nada malo? ¡nada malo! ¡te acabas de descompensar y ¿no te sucede nada? mujer me estas matando, ¡por favor dime que te sucede! estas muy extraña, me estas preocupando, te llevare a...

-estoy embarazada

-te...temari

-vamos a ser padres y quiero comer fuera, algo grande... Shikamaru ¿estás bien?

Shikamaru estaba mas pálido que Sai, pestañeo un par de veces pero eso no deshizo sus lagrimas, sonrió secándolas y abrazo fuertemente a Temari, la chica solo se quedo ahí mientras era abrazada posesivamente, sentía los balbuceos de gracias una y otra vez, luego el Nara se quedo en silencio por un buen rato, Temari supo que ahora el estaba en la etapa del miedo

-seras un excelente padre... no tengas miedo

- pero yo...no se nada sobre...

-ni yo tampoco, de hecho por eso llegue tarde a casa, cuando lo supe tenia mucho miedo, aun lo tengo

-¿quién lo diría?... Temari esta asustada

- pero tu llorabas, bebé llorón

-mujer, ya olvida eso

-esas cosas no se olvidan

- mendokusei

- mira, no sé tu, pero nosotros tenemos hambre... ¿nos vas a llevar a comer o me vas a hacer cocinar?

- nosotros...- shikamaru sonrió saboreando la palabra-...eso quiere decir que esto sera problemático... ¿quieres comida chatarra o casera con recetas Nara?

-¿recetas Nara? eso suena a que vas a cocinar tu

-no, eso seria muy problemático...vamos donde mi mamá, estoy seguro que se alegrara con la noticia

Temari sonrió, desde ahora todo seria distinto, tendría hambre, tendría antojos así que disfrutaría haciendo sufrir al pobre Shikamaru a media noche para que le consiga algunas cosas extrañas, se aprovecharía de eso y muchas cosas mas, el embarazo no es tan malo después de todo. Intentaría ser como Karura, su madre era su modelo a seguir, a pesar de que murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, aun la recordaba, y pudo ver el amor de madre cuando en la guerra la vio protegiendo a Gaara, el amor de una madre era poderoso y ella siendo tan...eh ella...tendría el privilegio de vividlo, ¿quien dijo que la kunoichi mas cruel del mundo no seria madre? pues si alguien lo pensó de seguro debe estar cerrando su boca.

Temari Nara seria madre, tendría una familia como la que siempre deseo que fuese la suya, ahora solo tendría que temer el parto... ¡pero no gritaría! eso es para débiles.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno xD no sé si dejar esto como one shot o hacer dos capítulos mas con la vida durante el embarazo y luego cuando ya tienen a shikadai, ¿Qué opinan? deja tu comentario xD gracias por leer, hasta otra...mi siguiente fanfic será NARUHINA, para todos los fans asdasdasd 3 <strong>


End file.
